


My Girl's

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Genderbending, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Grief/Mourning, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Delilah finds out she's pregnant when Tim is supposedly dead





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed my tears dried up Titus's head on my thigh 'Delilah I'm sorry I fell in love with you but I did' I started crying again remembering that wonderful night. I never even got the chance to tell him how much I loved him. Day's past I have been fighting the urge to throw up. Constantly going to the bathroom. I assume it's my cycle but I'm not bleeding and I'm not supposed to for 3 weeks. At my brother's house sitting on the couch he put a blanket on me

"Grayson must you always be a pain"

He felt my head "your not burning up.. I'll make something for you to eat"

I rolled my eye's Gordon walked in holding John. I went to the bathroom I noticed pregnancy test I grabbed a few. That night I snuck home I made it into my room. I went to my bathroom locking the door. Drake if you got me pregnant I'm going to kill you! I took the pregnancy test I sat there waiting. I heard a knock on the door I jumped

"what is it?!"

I heard 3 knocks Cain which means Todd is likely here. I looked at the pregnancy test dammit! I grabbed the test putting it in my pocket. I opened the door seeing Cain she gave me a plate of fruit 

"what is the meaning of this"

'I thought you could use something to brighten you mood' she said using sign language

"tt" I said

I walked to my room I sat on my bed I thought about having a child. Alone. I started crying missing my beloved. Titus walked in he laid his paw on my legs I pet him. Day's past I have managed to keep my pregnancy a secret. I sat in the library at home reading. I heard Brown she walked in sitting in the chair. She grabbed a book I glanced at her 

"what are you doing in here?"

"enjoying myself"

I rolled my eye's I continued reading on the outside someone would see Dickens. Actually I'm reading about pregnancy and what to expect.

"watch ya reading"

"non of your damn business Brown"

"no reason for you to get pisssed off I was only making friendly conversation"

"the only time you've given me kindness is when you want something so I'll ask. What the hell do you want?"

"D I'm trying to tell you I know you are not OK"

"I'm perfectly fine nothing is wrong with me!"

"Delilah you're more angry than usual which is saying something, you are constantly going to the bathroom, throwing up, not to mention I've never seen you wear clothes like you are. Does this have something to do with Tim?"

I stood furious I slammed my book to the ground storming out.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie's P. O. V

Oh no! No! Delilah is pregnant it all makes since the way she's acting. Now the big question who's baby daddy. I told my boyfriend Conner and he confirmed my suspicions. I put Jason, Cassandra, Conner and myself of course in a group chat

-hey guy's!

-hey Steph(Cassandra)

-what's up (Jason)

-I'm here(Conner) 

-nothin mutch just have super big news I think Delilah will slaughter me if I tell you

-ooo due tell! (Jason)

-Delilah's preggers! 

-🙄good one Steph(Cassandra)

-using emoji's I'm so proud.. I'm seriously serious

-no way Delilah is pregnant first of all its Delilah she hates everyone, second I've never seen her with anyone and third that's completely insane Steph(Jason)

-then explain why she was reading a book on pregnancy instead of Dickers

-first it's Dickens not.. never mind are you certain(Cassandra)

-I listened to her heart and she's definitely pregnant (Conner) 

-will then who the hell got my little sister pregnant! (Jason) 

-my guess is Tim 

-Stephanie are you losing your mind Delilah hates Drake more than she hates me which is saying a lot(Jason) 

-🤔Jason is right I don't think they get along well (Cassandra) 

-actually Tim told me that he cares a lot about Delilah(Conner) 

-I'm going to go on a murder spree if somebody doesn't tell me who the fuck got my baby sister pregnant! (Jason) 

-Aww Jason's worried about Delilah 

-Steph two words SHUT UP! (Jason) 

-getting off track a little(Conner) 

-everyone calm themselves deep breaths Delilah needs us(Cassandra) 

-Cass is right Jason you should check on her 

-Stephanie she's hormonal, pisssed I'm not going to talk to her about it(Jason) 

-Jason I think Stephanie may have a point(Cassandra) 

-what?!(Jason) 

-listen Delilah may act as if she hates you Jay but your her big brother. She's scared, alone. She won't tell Dick because we all know that she knows he'll panick. She needs someone to speak with who knows what it's like to think to they have no one(Cassandra) 

-fuck! Fine! I'll be the big brother for once(Jason) 

-thanks bro! So on another note anyone wonder what Bruce knows 

Jason's P. O. V 

I walked to Delilah's room just be her big brother. I knocked she opened then I realized how miserable she looks. I sighed 

"hey short stack" she looked at me irritated "I don't really know how to go about this... I'll just ask are you ok?" 

"is father making you do this" 

"not exactly" 

She folded her arms and huffed 

"what the hell did you do? Is this bribery to get me from rating you out? No let me guess you want something from me well your not getting a thing from me!" 

"Delilah" 

"what?!" 

I hugged her she started crying 

"I know that you think we're going to disown you but I promise that you are not going anywhere your staying with us. Ok?" She nodded "so who knocked you up?" she pinched me "oww! It's Tim isn't it" 

She let go of me and stuttered huffing she folded her arm's 

"you will not be discussing this to anyone!" 

"don't have to Cass, Steph and Conner already know" 

She face planted "dammit" she mumbled 

"so you and Tim ah well didn't see that coming" 

She glared at me "sorry too soon... You gonna be OK?" 

"tt"


	3. Chapter 3

Delilah's P. O. V 

Month later I'm 3 months pregnant now I went to Bludhaven to tell my brother the truth. I hesitated and nocked John opened 

"aunt D!" 

"hello nephew" 

He hugged my leg I rubbed his face I walked in seeing my brother on the couch 

"hey little D what's up" 

"I have important matters I need to speak to you about" 

"I'm here" 

"Richard" 

He looked at me knowing by the tone of my voice. He stood we walked to the backyard I leaned on the railing 

"you know I think of you highly Richard" 

"yes... what's wrong sis" 

"I have this condition that's temporary" 

"oh is it your peri" I cut him off 

"no! Tt it's something else" 

"is this a bad something?" 

"tt no perhaps yes I am not sure. I want your approval" 

"my approval on what what's wrong?" 

"I-I... I'm going to have a baby" I mumbled 

"w-what you're pregnant dammit Delilah who on earth got you pregnant" 

"tt well you don't have to worry about it because he's already gone" 

"Tim, oh sis" 

I started crying missing him wishing he was here. Richard hugged me that night I ate dinner with father telling him I had important matters to discuss with him 

"what's troubling you, Delilah" 

"tt nothing is wrong with me father I'm only not feeling well enough for patrolling" 

"Delilah, you told me you had important matters to discuss with me and that you wanted it to just be us" 

"I am aware of that father I'm only-I only don't want to fail you" 

"Delilah you could never fail me you are my daughter nothing ever as or ever we'll change that" 

"I am with child" 

"what?... You're pregnant?...with who? I-when did this happen" 

"over 3 months ago please forgive me father I did not intend to keep this from you as long as I did" I started crying "dammit" I mumbled 

"who is the father?" 

"don't concern yourself he's already g-gone" 

"Tim?" 

I covered my face nodding father stood he knelt down next to me and hugged me. 2 months until I am going too give birth to my child, Drake's child. I went to the batcave seeing Drake! I quickly hid he's alive, he appears to be OK. So badly I want to run and hold on to him but how could I. Thinking of his reaction too afraid of rejection I felt my daughter kick I touched my belly. I waddled to my room I sat on my bed turning the lights off. Titus walked in and laid next to me. I hear my door crack open 

"Delilah.. Are you awake" 

"tt" 

He opened the door he walked to the window he scratched the back of his head nervous 

"I missed you" 

He turned noticing my very pregnant belly 

"is that!.. Is that my baby" 

I folded my arms not looking at him 

"tt perhaps" 

"that's my baby" 

"It's my baby Drake it doesn't make a damn if it is or isn't your child!" 

"yes it does! Why didn't you tell me?" 

I stood furious I hit him 

"I'll tell you why because you we're already gone! You left me!You died when I needed you the most!" I started crying "I love you and you left me" 

He hugged me leaning on my shoulder I hugged him tight 

"you left why-how could you possibly do this to me" 

"I know I'm a complete jackass I'm sorry Delilah I'm so sorry" 

I kissed him he touched my cheeks rubbing my tears away he kissed me. He helped me sit on the bed. He laid down I laid my head on his chest. He yawned gently rubbing my arm 

"when's your due date" 

"tt-2 month's" 

"that's soon.. You comfortable baby"

"hmm mm" 

"do you know what gender?" 

I yawned "a girl"

He gently placed his hand on my belly feeling her kick 

"if you keep her up all night I will hurt you where you'll hurt for day's " 

He gently chuckled wrapping his arms around me 

"my girl's"


End file.
